dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Least Resistance
is the forty second chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the two hundred thirty-sixth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Krillin, Gohan, and Yajirobe standing in Gizard Wasteland, while an injured Goku lying in the background. Summary Kuririn is elated Yajirobe did such a thing, while Yajirobe is scared and hiding behind a rock. Gohan is still freaked out and does not know what has happened, and Vegeta gets pissed and screams that he’ll kill all of them. He charges toward Gohan, but then stops right in front of him, punching him in the gut. Gohan falls forward clutching himself and Vegeta prepares to attack him again, but Kuririn flies in. However Vegeta knows he’s coming and turns around, kicking Kuririn into a nearby rock formation. Vegeta mocks him saying he couldn’t wait his turn, as Yajirobe looks on, scared. Vegeta turns his attention back to Gohan, and tells him to get up and make this more fun. Vegeta then picks him up by the shirt and thinks he is trash. He head butts Gohan hard, noting that apparently even trash has red blood. Vegeta decides to be kind and have him die right next to his father, and throws him up next to Goku. Goku tells Gohan that he can not move, so he asks Gohan to please fight for him. Gohan says it is no use, he is too strong. Vegeta decides it is time to finally kill Kakarrot, followed by Kakarrot’s brat, the bald bastard, and finally that bastard who cut off his tail. Yajirobe freaks out when he hears he remembered that. Goku tells Gohan that even if he can not win, he should at least hold him off. He should have more awesome power than Vegeta, and then Kuririn can finish him off. Kuririn slowly starts to get back to his feet, and Gohan says he can not move. Goku yells at him not to be stupid and remember what Piccolo taught him. Vegeta suddenly lands knee first on Goku's stomach, and Goku coughs up some more blood. Vegeta starts kicking Goku, and Gohan starts to get pissed. “Stop it!!!!!” Vegeta turns around, and Gohan declares he will defeat him. “You’ll defeat me?”, Vegeta asks smugly. Gohan fires a blast at him, but Vegeta jumps over it. Then Gohan jump kicks Vegeta, sending him flying. Gohan flies after him, but Vegeta turns around and kicks Gohan in the face. Goku asks Kuririn if he can hear him, as Gohan and Vegeta exchange blows. Gohan is sent flying, and Vegeta says, “Don’t mess with Vegeta!!” Vegeta prepares to attack him again, as Kuririn walks over toward Goku, thinking Vegeta’s just too much for them. Goku tells Kuririn he wants to pass the Spirit Bomb he gathered from the Earth over to him. Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Yajirobe *Gohan *Krillin Locations *Earth **Gizard Wasteland Techniques *Menacing Flare Gallery DBChapter-1.jpg|Vegeta attacks a crippled Goku DBZ Manga - Chapter 42 Least Resistance - Menacing Flare (Page 117).png|Gohan attacks Vegeta with Menacing Flare 236 1.png|Vegeta assaults Krillin Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters